


The Mark Has Been Made

by villainstatus



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Black in Fanfiction, Black!OFC, F/M, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Love, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 02:29:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6781732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/villainstatus/pseuds/villainstatus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Safety. Above breaking from the tight grip HYDRA held on his consciousness, safety for others motivated Bucky to enter cryostasis once more.</p><p>Justice. Where he could not help his father, T'Challa pledged to help another victim of Zemo's ruthless actions. </p><p>Rehabilitation. T'Challa could shield Bucky from the world but only a young doctor whose groundbreaking work in psychology and neuroscience could finally free the ex-Winter Soldier from his own mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Mark Has Been Made

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfiction will have significant spoilers for Captain America: Civil War. If you have not seen the movie yet, I suggest you bookmark this for later and see the movie first. This is all set after the movie, along with the scenes after the end credits.
> 
> More tags will added as the story develops. Not beta'ed. Please forgive any and all inaccuracies regarding the medical care and how the human brain works.

_ Longing. Rusted. Seventeen. Daybreak. Furnace. Nine. Benign. Homecoming. One. Freight car. _

Random words on the surface but spoken in the chosen language could load and point the gun HYDRA crafted out of the body and mind of a Sergeant James Buchanan Barnes at any target. Ten words to remove the will of a man and make him a puppet, an unforgiving murderer who nothing of what horrific actions he was forced to commit. He could never truly be free while these words could unleash the Winter Soldier onto the world.

So he slept and while he slept, others worked. From behind the protected borders of the technologically-advanced civilization Wakanda, a group of highly-skilled individuals personally chosen by the country's ruler toiled over removing the power deep within the words. The cognitive neuroscientist spearheading this endeavor rarely left the compound that housed perhaps her greatest challenge. To be the one to unmake the complex brainwashing system in the ex-assassin’s mind could launch her career above all her rivals and Dr. Jayla Luther could never back down from a good challenge. Of course the health of the patient held priority above all but it would be remiss of her to not acknowledge the jolt of adrenaline every morning she felt upon returning to her work.

But the work was not easy. Concrete answers eluded her and the team for weeks. Letting the soldier sleep may have started as a reasonable and necessary option but without his active input, the doctor could not know if she had made any real progress. She needed his consciousness aware and awake. She needed real-time data. It was the only way and no one else could argue against it.

After a thorough presentation of where the facts currently stood and a convincing proposal to the king, the very next morning James Buchanan Barnes awoke to the world again.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction for any Marvel movie and for ao3 ever. I'm just here to have a good time.


End file.
